Hermiones memory catastrophe
by Lavendar Brown
Summary: Hi I hope you like this story its kinda odd but I think you will like it oh and I have to have at least 20 reveiws before I put up the next part


Hermione's Memory Catastrophe  
  
Her mom wanted her to vacuum the living room. "Just great," yelled an angry Hermione. "I don't have time to vacuum mom, I have to pack for Hogwarts." "Dear you can pack you trunk for Hogwarts after you vacuum the living room, ok?" "FINE," Hermione yelled. And with that Hermione went to the hall closet and got the vacuum out.  
  
Hermione pressed the little BUTTON on the vacuum cleaner and got to work. Suddenly, she saw a MOUSE. The mouse ran under Hermione, causing her to fall and hit her head really hard on the vacuum cleaner. With that, Hermione made a loud groan, and drifted off into her mind.  
  
****  
  
"Oh no oh on oh on oh on," it was Hermione's mom, Mindy. "I asked her to vacuum the living room, and after awhile I still heard the vacuum running and I went to ask her what was taking so long, and she was on the floor. When she didn't answer me I called this hospital and they came to get her. I am such a bad mother, will she be all right? Please say that she will."  
  
"Don't worry Mindy, she should be alright, she should actually be waking up any time now, the doctor said. "I mean she has been asleep for two days now."  
  
"I hope that you are right Doctor Johanson."  
  
****  
Hermione's POV (remember she lost her memory)  
  
I woke up, I could hear voices, but I wasn't sure whose voices she was hearing. I sat up so that I could see them better. It was some strange woman, and a strange man. They were talking about some girl named Hermione. "What am I dong here? I asked. And who are you people? Do I know you, and who is Hermione?"  
  
"Oh no Oh no," I could hear the woman saying; I wonder why she was saying that. She didn't even know me. I was getting tired, so I slowly drifted in to a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
"What are we going to do Doctor Johanson; she doesn't know who she is, or who I am!" cried Mindy.   
  
"Don't worry it is probably a short-term memory loss, when she sees the gifts from her friends; she will probably be back to normal." Doctor Johanson said to the pale Mindy.  
  
"Well, I hope that's the problem, I really do."  
  
****  
Hermione's POV  
  
I woke up again; it was dark in the room. I wonder where I am, I thought to myself. This place sure isn't familiar. Suddenly, I realized that someone else was in the room with me. "Who are you I said." It was the man that I had seen in here earlier, when I first woke up.   
  
"My name is Doctor Johanson. I am your doctor. Right now you are in the hospital."   
  
"Why am I in the hospital? Does it have something to do with a vacuum, because that's all I can remember."   
  
"Yes, it does have something to do with a vacuum. You were vacuuming your living room, and somehow you fell and lost your memory. We thought that your memory might return after you took a look at your presents."  
  
I looked at my bed stand. On it was a bunch of presents and flowers. Something caught my eye. It was a LITTLE BLACK BOOK. I picked up the book. The book was filled with pictures. It was from someone named Harry Potter. Whos that? I thought to myself. The pictures in the book were of me, someone with black hair and glasses, and a kid with red hair. I wonder who these people are. I asked the doctor who these people were. He said that they were named Harry Potter and Ron Weasly from my school.   
  
Another present that was on the stand was "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts" from Harry Potter. When I opened the book, a bookmark fell onto the floor. Maybe you should look in the index for Harry Potter, the doctor said. Why, who's that? I asked him. Just look in the index, he told me. I looked in the index for Harry Potter. Harry Potter wasn't listed, but Lily and James Potter were on page 106. I memorized the page and put the book back.   
  
****  
  
"How is she doing, doctor Johanson?" Asked Mindy. "She's doing fine, except she still hasn't gotten her memory back, even after she looked through her presents," he informed.   
  
****  
Hermione's POV  
  
I woke up again and looked at the LITTLE BLACK BOOK. Who are the others in the picture and where are we? Behind us was a huge castle. In one of the other pictures, I was standing in front of a tree. The odd thing about these pictures was that they were moving. In the one with just me, the tree was moving its branches very threateningly. In captions underneath it was Hermione Granger standing in front of Womping Willow 11/24/00. Is my name Hermione Granger? It must be because there is no one else in front of that tree.   
  
I grabbed the book from Harry, and turned to the page about Lily and James Potter. On the page was the following text.  
  
Lily and James Potter, and there son Harry   
Potter lived in Godrics Hollow until   
Halloween of the year 1985. On that fateful   
night, the Potter's secret keeper broke   
his promise, and told You-know-who  
that the Potter's had made him their   
secret keeper. During the night, You-know-  
who broke into the Potter's house and   
instantly killed James Potter. Next he   
advanced on Harry Potter, but Lily Potter   
asked him to kill her instead of Harry.   
And that is exactly what he did. But instead   
Of not killing Harry, he tried to kill Harry,   
But something happened that he didn't   
Expect, sparing young Harry, and disabling  
his powers.  
  
A/N- Hi people. I am just going to say that you had better give me 20 reviews if you want to have the other part up. Till then!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mindy and doctor Johanson. And the plot nothing else belongs to little old Jennifer (me)  
  



End file.
